girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2015-01-30 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited) ---- Ha! Have to agree with the Beast here! Such a sparky little pest he is! --Gsulli7369 (talk) 10:29, January 30, 2015 (UTC) I just knew that things would not work out quite like anyone was expecting...-- Billy Catringer (talk) 15:42, January 30, 2015 (UTC) You know the Foglios don't do simple solutions. Every problem Agatha faces involves "Beyond-the-Impossible" solutions. Tweedle is now at Agatha's mercy. Will he show any gratitude after she saves his sorry backside? --AndyAB99 (talk) 16:12, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :Given Tweedle's general approach to life and living, would it make any real difference (edit) to him? I'd be happy if The Beast squashed him--even though I think Tweedle has enough plot armour to survive such an overt attack. Agatha has already save his wretched hide once and regretted. Why would she make the same mistake twice? To get the secret of he Nullabist knife? Such a plan is tenuous at best. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 16:45, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::She probably wants to keep him alive as long as she's got the chemical-alteration problem; if he dies and the weasel does to, she'd be in trouble.--Geoduck42 (talk) 04:47, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::I would think that Tweedle's fate is in the jaws of The Beast at the moment. If Agatha wants him kept alive, and there really isn't a good reason to keep him alive now that has her treated weasel, she had best talk fast. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 03:24, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::She has a very good reason to keep him alive and that is to keep her alive. it would be much easier and faster for him to tell her how to undo the chemical leash than for her to work it out herself, especially with all the diversions and distractions she keep encountering. I agree with Geoduck42 to keep him around as backup. She has shown him how difficult it is to control her. AndyAB99 (talk) 18:21, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::This IS Tweedle we are talking about, you know. He would kill her in a flash if she weren't valuable to his future plans. On the other hand, she does not really need him--not in the final analysis. Besides, she is in no position to save his wretched hide at the moment. The Beast will either consume or it won't. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 18:42, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::The Beast is listening to Agatha. Yeah, not completely obeying, but listening none the less. Maybe it doesn't fully believe she is a Heterodyne. (Dimo and the Swartzwalders may change that) Martellus does had plot armor and will be with us for a while. He's too good a villain to just toss like this. The Storm King would look very bad if he killed the Heterodyne Princess. She wouldn't look good either if she killed the Storm King (the Church -at least one Pope - recognizes him) or allowed him to be killed. That's also just not her style. She has said she wants him around for a while. And the Foglios went to a lot of trouble to introduce the Beast. I think it has a role in the story for a while yet. --AndyAB99 (talk) 22:45, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Did the Beast just consume its rear-most car-segment? --MadCat221 (talk) 06:18, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :It might have; it's difficult to say for certain. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 03:26, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :That is exactly what it did. It used the material to build the second, external lower "jaws" which are probably what's altering the magnetic field. AndyAB99 (talk) 18:21, February 1, 2015 (UTC)